1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a flower sleeve and the structure of the flower sleeve made by the method, and more particularly to a method for fabricating a flower sleeve including a reserved portion, an upper sleeve plate detached from the reserved portion and having two opposite lateral edges and a lower sleeve plate engaged with the reserved portion and laterally connected to the two opposite lateral edges of the upper sleeve plate so that the user can easily open the flower sleeve while detaching the flower sleeve from the reserved portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Florist shops use flower sleeves to package a bunch of flowers. In the conventional method of packaging a bunch of flowers, the florist wraps a transparent plastic sheet around the bunch of flower. This kind of transparent plastic sheet is not only expensive, but also requires a lot of time for the florist to properly wrap the flowers.
To obviate the drawback, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,234 discloses an improved flower sleeve or a bag-like container. The flower sleeve includes a first lower container part and a second container part connected at two lateral edges of the first lower container part and the second upper container parts. The first and second container parts are made of non-elongatable material such that the lateral edges are apt to tear. In addition, the wide, open edge of the first container part must protrude beyond the wide open edge of the second container part, and thus is time-consuming to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,730 discloses a flower sleeve with a sheet-like upper sleeve part and a sheet-like lower sleeve part. The upper sleeve part is made of non-elongatable material, and the lower sleeve part is made of elongatable material. The upper sleeve part can be torn at the tear line, and the tear line of the lower sleeve part can be torn after a bunch of flower is packaged. Although the ""730 patent does obviate the problems the ""234 patent has, the ""730 patent still has its shortcomings. When the flower sleeve of the ""730 patent is in use, both the upper and lower sleeve parts are still connected to the upper edge of the flower sleeve. Consequently, the user still has to use both hands to open the flower sleeve to put the flowers in the flower sleeve.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved method and structure of a flower sleeve to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for fabricating a flower sleeve that is easily opened to insert a bunch of flowers. The method comprises defining slits in an upper sleeve part and defining a cut in both the upper sleeve part and a lower sleeve part connected to the upper sleeve part at lateral edges of the lower sleeve and the upper sleeve part so that the upper sleeve part is detached from a reserved part and the lower sleeve part is detachably connected to the reserved part.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a flower sleeve structure that is easily opened to insert a bunch of flowers. Both the upper and lower sleeve parts of the flower sleeve have a cut corresponding to each other. In addition, the upper sleeve part has multiple slits corresponding to the cut so that the upper sleeve part is detached from the reserved part and the lower sleeve part is detachably connected to the reserved part.